Therizinos
|ailments = Bleeding |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by FrostSpino}} Therizinos (テリジノス, Terijinosu) is a Brute Wyvern. Physiology Therizinos is a Brute Wyvern identified by their developed forelimbs which hold long, sharp claws. The claws are a quarter of its length. Its hide is a red color with black stripes on its backside similar to a zebra, and a gray underside. The legs sport a single dewclaw and end in feet with three clawed toes. The tail is long, has black bands and has two black blades with white edges before the tip that resembles an ace. Abilities Therizinos's main weapons are its long claws that is uses to cut up prey and predators alike. Its axe-like tail serves as a secondary weapon. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Long Claw Wyvern *Family: Therizo Therizinos is classified as a Brute Wyven. This class of monsters include Brachydios, Uragaan, and Deviljho. Habitat Range Therizinos have been seen living within the Misty Peaks and Deserted Island of the New World and the Heaven's Mount, Verdant Hills, and the Highland of the Old World. Ecological Niche Therizinos are opportunistic omnivores, feeding on whatever they can get their claws on. They use their claws either to slice up fruits and plant matter or to tear apart Herbivores such as Gargwa, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, and Bullfango. Lesser predatory monsters like Jaggi, Jaggia, Ioprey, Remobra, Conga, and small Neopterons might also be potential prey. Monsters like Arzuros, Bulldrome, Great Jaggi, Qurupeco, and Royal Ludroth in the Misty Peaks and Congalala and Seltas in the Heaven's Mount also fall victim to Therizinos. Even though it's a ferocious beast, it competes with equally vicious monster such as Rathalos, Rathian, their respective subspecies, Zinogre, Deviljho, Nargacuga and its Green Subspecies in the Misty Peaks. The massive, aggressive, herbivorous Duramboros might also prove to be a challenge. Competitors in the Heaven's Mount are the aforementioned Rathalos, Rathian, their respective subspecies, Zinogre, and Deviljho, also including Gore Magala, Seregios, Tigrex, its Brute Subspecies, and Seltas Queen. Despite its lack of special breath powers, Therizinos is a surprisingly well defended predator that's more than capable of fending for itself. Biological Adaptations Therizinos's most recognizable feature are its long, highly developed forelimbs and the equally long claws found on its digits. These claws are extremely sharp and can cut through the strongest of armors like a hot knife through butter. It uses these claws for feeding, fighting, and climbing. Its tail sports blades similar to an axe and is used for self defense and cutting down small trees. Behavior Therizinos are usually calm and docile and can be found eating most of the time. Once Therizinos has spotted prey, a predator, or a hunter, it becomes incredibly aggressive and will viciously attack its assailant until either the Brute Wyvern or its target falls dead. Notes *The name Therizinos is taken from the dinosaur Therizinosaurus which is derived from the Greek word θερίζω (therizo) meaning 'to reap' or 'to cut off' and σαυρος (sauros) meaning 'lizard'. *Therizinos will feed on Gargwa, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, or a carcass to recover stamina. *The head and forelimbs can be broken and the tail can be severed and carved once. **Breaking both forelimbs will prevent it from causing Bleeding. *It can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. *Therizinos's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster